Reunion
by Karianasan
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby get a mysterious letter from the Past. It's a invitation to a Reunion and they whole gang is invited. Come and see what it's all about, and you never know who might show up. Two new chapters!
1. Arrival to the School

It was a dark and stormy day. Though maybe it was a proper way to set the mood when the door was knocked upon from outside. The banging alerted the gang as they all wandered into the main living room to see who was forging through the horrible weather to end up on their doorstep. Offering the man to step inside, he graciously declined as he handed over a sealed letter and asked for a signature. It was to one; Norville Shaggy Rogers and Scoobert Scooby Doo. With the signature received, the man was gladly on his way leaving the note in the rightful owner's hands.

"Well… Aren't you going to open it up?" Daphne asked impatiently as she hovered nearby waiting to hear the contents of the letter. Confused at why he and Scooby had received such a fancy looking letter, he shrugged and turned it over to break the seal. Though it didn't go unnoticed that upon the seal was a bat and the letter 'G'.

A thunder clap rang out as the seal was broken and the contents extracted from the envelope. Since everyone was edging nearby in curiosity, Shaggy spoke the contents of the letter aloud.

"Like' Dear Shaggy and Scooby. I would like to cordially invite you and any guests you would like to bring to the first annual Reunion for Miss Grimwoods Finishing School." Pausing, Shaggy shot a look over at Scooby and gave a small laugh.

"Man it's been like ages since I heard from the girls. I wonder how they all have been."

"Rah rah!" Scooby added enthusiastically. The rest of the gang seemed confused.

"Finishing School?" Fred asked with a puzzled look on his face. He didn't remember ever going to a finishing school for a mystery. And why was it only addressed to Shaggy and Scooby if that was the case?

"Yeah. Me Scoob and Scrappy went there when we guys took a break from mysteries a while back. Remember when I was traveling around for a while? We got a job as a sporting coach to this All Girls School called Miss Grimwoods. It sure was an interesting place!"

"Rah, Rear'y rice rirl's r'ere!" The Dane added with an almost wistful look on his face as he remembered fond memories at the school.

"Well, does it say when the Reunion is supposed to take place?" Velma asked, wondering how much time they had to get there. Shaggy picked up the letter and skimmed the rest of the letter over.

"Yeah." He said with a nod. "We have 'like a week or so to get there. It shouldn't take too long if we get ready soon."

"Alright gang, then let's get our stuff together, we have a reunion on our hands." Fred chirped cheerfully in the usual tone he took when leading their mysteries. Velma stifled a chuckle while Daphne shook her head.

"What?" Fred asked with a slight grin to his face. Shaking her head, Daphne was the first to start packing, with the others following right behind.

--

With all the practice over the years, it took little time for everyone to get packed and ready. Though Daphne had started first, she was the last to finish due to an argument with her own wardrobe about which outfit was proper for a reunion dinner.

The only stop they had made beyond getting gas was when they had almost reached their destination. The area was becoming wooded and less civilized, so Shaggy made a motion to stop at the local convenience store and gather some supplies before they continued the last stretch of their travels and rest a bit before heading out again. As the girls freshened up and Fred stretched his legs from driving, Shaggy disappeared while Scooby went inside to buy some more food. A short while later he returned with a bundle of supplies, and sitting on top was a heaping helping of Red Hots.

"Raggy…. Raggy…" Scooby called out, expecting his lanky companion to assist him in the proper packing of all the goodies he had gotten.

"Coming Scoob." Shaggy responded as he came out of the store as well. He apparently had decided to get changed for the reunion and instead of his trademark green shirt and brown pants, he was instead wearing a red shirt similar to his normal wear and blue jeans.

"Whoa… That brings back memories. Maybe I should have brought my jumper…" Daphne commented as she and Velma came back. She looked him up and down and nodded with her approvingly. Fred and Velma looked at each other and shrugged, not getting the connection.

"Like, we better get a move on guys." Shaggy remarked as he squinted off in the distance.

"I think it looks like a storm is rolling in. Come on gang, let's get rolling."

With the food all ready and packed, they all piled in and pulled out of the cozy rest stop. It didn't take long for Shaggy's predicted rainstorm to come barreling in on them. It was coming down in buckets, and the Mystery Machine's windshield wiper struggled to keep up with the rain to provide a clear view. As they plodded along, curiosity got the better of them and Fred was the first to ask questions.

"So Shaggy, what was it like working at Grimwoods?"

"It was scary at first." He gave a laugh. "But then most things are. But we were coaching the girls to get into shape for this big annual Volleyball match they had against the Calloway Cadets…."

"Calloway Cadets?" Velma pipped in from the front seat, looking over as Shaggy continued.

"Yep, they are a Military School nearby that challenges the Grimwood girls to a game once a year. Come to think of it, it's about that time of year now. I wonder if they girls won this year…" Shaggy pondered, hoping the girls who attended the school now were doing well, and also wondering how his girls were too.

"So what did you teach them?" Daphne questioned the duo.

"R'ell. Running, r'allet…" Scooby started to count off on his fingers when he got interrupted.

"Ballet? Like tutu's and the like?" Daphne sounded shocked. Shaggy had worn some strange costumes over the years, but it was hard to picture him romping around in a Tutu.

Shaggy brought up his hands with a sign of helplessness, "It was SO not my idea, it was the headmistress who enforced it." Scooby nodded in agreement. The Headmistress was a fine lady, but she had a way of making sure things got done how she liked, not to mention she had a firm left hand as well.

"Hey Gang, it looks like we are here!" Fred announced from the drivers seat. Before him was a set of polished gates that led to the school, which loomed off in the distance, looking impressive. It seemed like a pretty ritzy place, but all finishing schools should look like that.

"Oh, like that's not the school, that's Calloway's Military School; Grimwood's is next door." Shaggy said simply.

As if on cue, lightning flashed illuminating the tattered looking school. The walls that lined the outside of the school were broken in sections to reveal the brickwork under the aged coating, wrought-iron bars guarded the front gate, and stood closed before them. A wooden sign that seemed very old sat upon one side. It read:

"Miss Grimwoods Finishing School for Ghouls…"

There was a short pause from Fred. "Ghouls? Isn't that supposed to say 'girls'?" He looked over at Shaggy, desperate for an answer.

"Yep. Ghouls. Though the ghouls are girls." The way Shaggy said it so matter of factly, set the rest of the gang into a tizzy. And the oddest part was the anxious and almost excited look Shaggy and Scooby had on their faces. Why weren't they scared like every other time?

"R'ell… Rike rhat r'are rou r'aiting ror? Rets go." Scooby nodded toward the gates. Fred was about to add a baffled protest when the gates creaked open on their own accord. The normally calm Fred grew wide eyed and gave the bewildered Velma a look before he brought his attention back to the road and advanced into the estate of the school.

"Like' Welcome to Grimwood's School for Girls Gang!" He announced cheerfully.


	2. Meeting Everyone

The van rolled into the grounds that surrounded the Grimwood School. Withered trees and barren earth greeted them as the van moved across the bumpy trail that led to their destination. The old structure seemed ever more intimidating as they got closer. The storm continued it's rage as it hung over the school like an umbrella, drowning the area in a muggy gloom. Fred, Daphne and Velma had seen a lot of gloomy places in the past, but this place was certainly up there. The creepy factor was high and yet the guys who usually strayed away from such things had already opened the door when Fred stopped the Van and started towards the moat that surrounded the building.

"... Is that really a moat?" Daphne pointed at the gap between the road they had driven on and where the front door began. The rain fell and made the sound of hitting water, but the source seemed below where they could see. The ground just dropped into what could only be described as a genuine moat. Blinking, Velma could only nod.

"So how do we get across?" Fred said aloud as he got out of the van and trotted to stand in the rain beside Shaggy and Scooby. Peering down into the gap, his eyes grew wide. Did he just seem something move in the water? Nah, his eyes must have been playing tricks. The girls were more reluctant to join the guys, but soon did since they didn't want to stay in the van the whole time.

Grinning, Shaggy pointed upwards at something moving around the building walls. It was black and a bit hard to see at first. It's fluttering movements were hard to follow in the rain. But it was circling closer. With a diving arc, the black shape dove towards Shaggy and Scooby. As the rest of the gang flinched away, Shaggy just waved. A chittering shriek came from the small form as it dodged and floated in place for a bit. It was a black bat. With another chirp, it pushed off the air and struggled against the rainstorm to return to the school where it must have come from.

"What was..." Daphne started before the sound of chains interrupted her sentence. The drawbridge lowered and gained them access to the school. Turning around, Shaggy held out his hands as an invitation to go across and inside. Scooby padded ahead and opened the door to let everyone else inside. Dazed, the rest followed the two as they comfortably walked in their previous footsteps and returned to the school of their past.

Beyond the door, awaited the flapping black bat from outside. It was as if they were supposed to follow it into the school. Who ever heard of a pet bat greeting people to a school? Let alone lowering the draw bridge and leading them inside. But the rest of the gang didn't have time to ponder it much, as Shaggy and Scooby strode ahead into the dark and spooky entrance way to the school.

A single door greeted them, leading to a main hall that seemed to be the center of the building. Kind of a pathway leading to all the rest of the rooms contained inside. Two stone looking pillars hung on either side of the rough wooden door, the door had swung inward. The floor was black and white tiled, scattering into the various doors and hallways. Occasional metal knights sat in the nooks and crannies of the hallways, like silent sentinels keeping watch over the students. Almost looking as if they might move any second.

"Like' Last time we were here, Scooby made a terrible mess with those like dudes in armor." Shaggy said, gesturing at all the knights. It had been a terrible clamor, but Matches had been somewhat responsible.

"I wonder where that little guy is..." Shaggy pondered aloud, leaving the gang confused at the stuff that was being said. It was not exactly the most inviting place, and they had been to some creepy cribs before. But the main thing that baffled the gang was how well the two scary cats were taking it. Even though they had been here before, it was hard to picture the guys teaching at such a spooky place as Grimwoods.

"Ratches... Ratches..." Wandering backwards, the Dane brought up his hands to holler the name of what the gang could only guess was the name of the schools pet. They didn't think that a student would be named such a thing.... right?

Walking backwards, Scooby tripped over something. A form had been scuttling in the shadows and Scooby had come across it, squishing the creature's tail in the process.

_FOOOOOOOSH!_

The whole room got lit up as a burst of flame came from where Scooby had tripped. The fire burned Scooby rear as the offended critter took it out of the dog's derrière.

"Yippes! Raggy!" Zipping from the floor, the Dane sailed across the room and landed in his pal's waiting arms. Using his tail as a fan, he tried to sooth his inflamed tush from the flames.

"Scooby's it's just Matches. Come here boy, it's ok. It's us!" Putting Scooby down, Shaggy made a 'come' motion to the shadows that had been lit up a second ago. The others stood pensive, not exactly sure if they wanted to call out something that breathed fire. Though how that was possible, they weren't sure.

It was slow, almost a waddling movement. The sounds of padding feet rang against the tile floor as the small critter emerged from the shadows. The front feet seemed like a green duck's flipper. While the back feet looked more like a scaly cat haunch. Four dark green fin scales sat on it's back, right above a small patch of green dots that were similar to Scooby's spots. The tail was forked, and swished angrily. Finally the head emerged, scaled like the rest of it's body, it seemed to have a small patch of hair on the top of it's head. Two small horns sat on either side, and a gold-ish red pupil looked annoyed at the new visitors. That was until it seemed to recognize the guys.

It spoke... Sort of. It's garbled tongue seemed like it was trying to say something, but it escaped understanding from everyone in the gang, including the talking dog. But it was easy enough to understand that he was happy to see the guys. Dashing over, he knocked the lanky beatnik over and started lapping at his face.

"Oh, hahaha, Hiya Matches. How have you been boy?" He ruffled the dragon's head in familiarity, while the gang looked over petrified.

".. D.. d.. Dragon?" Fred was finally able to utter out. There was nothing in nature that existed that could explain the fire breathing critter that sat happily washing Shaggy's face. But Myth certainly had it covered. But that was the thing, myth's are fake. Stories to tell children. Not something that guards the front door of a school.

"Uh, yeah. Maybe I should have explained. It's kinda what you are thinking. I think. There is more to the school then meets the eye..."

Shaggy started, but then got cut off by a long and loud howl.  
_  
**AROOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!**_

"Don't tell me. Werewolves too?" Daphne said with more vibration in her voice then she wanted. Sure, she had some experience with ghosts and goblins, but werewolves were another thing. Velma was having a hard time believing it all. Her denial was strong as she had pushed away the thoughts of Zombies and Warlocks, but now dragons and werewolves were just too much for her brain to handle.

"That... That isn't possible. Rational Mind, Shutting down!"

Collapsing in place, Daphne and Fred had to react quickly as the girl almost crumpled to the ground. Kneeling, they held the girl between the two of them as they looked up at Shaggy. Hoping he would explain more.

"Well, I didn't expect poor Velm's to faint like that. I hope Miss Grimwood get's here so we can bring her to the room." Turning a bit, he looked around expecting the mysterious school Head Mistress to show up.

"...The school is like what it's named for. Grimwood's School for Ghouls. And the Ghouls are the girls. There really isn't much to be afraid of. They only look scary on the outside, but once you get to know them they are great girls."

"Rah rah..." Scooby said agreeing with his partner. They did stay here for a while, and survived, so it couldn't be that bad. Scooby was about to say more, when te sound of wings flapping got his attention.

"Ribella!" The Dane waved as the bat seemed to hover off the ground around eye level. Suddenly, a bright flash of lightning lit up the room, blinding them all. And in the place of the bat, now stood a rather eerie yet beautiful woman. Blinking from the lightning, Fred and Daphne were surprised to see the random woman appear, but Shaggy and Scooby knew better.

Scrambling across the tile, Scooby had pounced upon the woman. Her face broke into a smile as she caught the dog and rubbed his head affectionately.

"Scooby! Shaggy! It's Fangtastic to see you guys here!"

"Hey Sibella. Like where's Miss Grimwood. I figure she would be here to greet us." Shaggy wandered over and gave the girl a hug. She was taller then he remembered, but it had been a long time since they had been here. She must have done some growing herself. Her long purple hair seemed to have kept up with her and hung around her ankles, yet it seemed not to stop her in the least. Her long purple dress had been updated to seem a bit more businesslike, but it still was simple. And she still was attached to the red heels of hers.

"Miss Grimwood retired. I have taken over the position of Head Mistress. I sent the letter to invite you all here. Oh!" Sibella noticed the others with them, as Velma was still on the ground being supported by the others. "... Who are your friend's Shaggy?"

"Oh, That's like Daphne and Fred. And the lady out like a light is our Velma! She's had a long trip. Is there any way we could have her settle in for the night?" Shaggy hoped they could settle her in a room. Maybe be able to calm her down when she woke up in order to explain it all.

"Ah, yes. Let me call the others. They will help you to your rooms." Pulling on a chain, a bell tolled out inside the school. The low gong was not even done ringing when there was the sound of hurried trotting across the hard floor. It almost sounded inhuman. With a slide, a shadow slid into the room to make her grand entrance.

"Hellooooooo!" Standing up, she stood about a foot shorter then Sibella. Her hair was wild and untamed, swept about her face like a mane. Her golden eyes looked over each one in the room. Her mouth smiled as she saw Shaggy and Scooby, grinning with fangs.

"Hiya guys! Long time no see!" Assuming a relaxed position, she looked them over placing a hand to her hip. Her clothing was similar as it had been back then, but instead of a dress, she was wearing jeans and a ripped up t-shirt. She was barefoot of course, her claws making a clatter on the floor as she walked.

"And who are these guys?" She said leaning around Shaggy to look at the rest of the gang.

"Those are my friends. I told you about the rest of the gang before." Shaggy had told stories to the girls about their past mysteries, she they shouldn't have forgotten about them.

"Oh. That's who deh are." Came a low voice from behind Fred and Daphne. Each foot fall seemed to shake the ground, as she walked. Her movements were slow and methodical, without really bending her knees. She was tall, taller then Shaggy and seemed relatively normal looking except for the various stitching keeping her limbs together and her wild hair that stood on end. Oh, and the bolts in her neck as well. Fred and Daphne had to crane their necks to look up.

"Ah Elsa. Can you see to that young lady there, and bring her to her room?" Sibella made a gesture to Velma as she was still a huddled lump on the ground. She was getting uncomfortable to support, as the blood was getting cut off from their kneeling legs to hold her up. But they were apprehensive to let their friend be handed off to a lady Monster.

"Don't worry Gang. Elsa wouldn't hurt a fly. You can let her take her. It's ok." Shaggy said with all confidence, and Scooby nodded all the same. Grudgingly the two let their younger companion be picked up by the patched woman and led off to another room.

"I'll, like bring her to your old room Shaggy. So you know where she is. The others can come if they like." Elsa held Velma gently, cradling the smaller woman in her arms. She seemed like it was effortless to hold her up.

"I'll go with Velma." Daphne suggested, struggling to get up. She wobbled and Winny the Werewolf was close to her side to steady her. The hairs on the back of her neck jumped as the other wolf woman got near, but she only was offering some support. Muttering a thank you under her breath, she steadied herself. Sometimes she hated wearing heels. It made when your legs fell asleep, a pain to circulate again.

"Then I'll stick with Shaggy." Fred said with a nod, helping himself to his own feet. He wobbled a bit, but without heels, he was able to get a better stance then Daphne.

Elsa, Daphne and Velma disappeared and Fred came beside Shaggy. Winny and Sibella were petting Scooby when a loud noise broke the silence.  
_**  
AROOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!**_

Blinking, Shaggy looked over at Winny. Now normally, it was her that was howling. But she hadn't made a sound. So who else was here making that racket? His confused look must have notified Sibella of his question. She smiled and pointed towards one of the doors.

"That would be our other guest we invited. He seemed to have brought someone who's a bit... on the loud side. Shall we go over and meet the others?" Sibella didn't even wait for their answer. She strode towards the door, with Winny quickly behind. Shaggy and Fred looked at each other and shrugged. They were quick to follow, wondering who had been invited that was making so much noise?


	3. Last Guests

_**AROOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!**_

Pushing open the cafe doors, the twin doors squealed on their hinges as the group passed through them. Looking beyond, it was easy to see the grimy kitchen that lay ahead. Cobwebs lined every corner, and dust hung on every edge. It looked like it had never been cleaned, just like the ghouls at Grimwood liked it.

Looking over at Shaggy, Fred expected the food lover to react negatively at the state that the kitchen was in. Since he spent most of his time in his own kitchen, and kept it looking spotless for the most part. (When he wasn't in the middle of cooking something) But Fred found it odd, (like most of the day so far) that neither Shaggy nor Scooby seemed to mind the dirt. In fact, they seemed almost happy to see the place. Like it was a long lost second home, just waiting to be entered.

Shaking his head, Fred looked beyond Shaggy, to the two ladies in the disheveled kitchen that the noise seemed to be coming from. Though he had heard the one taller ladies name, (Sibella, if he had heard it correctly.) he didn't catch if the... wilder looking one had said her name, if the guys had mentioned it. Fred was having almost as much of a hard time as Velma had been, with the ideas of werewolves and maybe vampires. He really didn t know how to explain in any other way, how a bat could be there one moment, and then a woman there the next. At least, not without using a horror novel as reference.

But putting them aside, he was curious at what kind of 'guest' could be making that kind of racket. Peering around in the dark, Fred tried to see where the noise could be coming from in that dirty kitchen. He also was trying to avoid getting a cobweb in his hair. He might not be as bad as Daphne, but he still didn't want anything running across his head when he wasn't looking.

"Like' Hello? Anyone in here?"

Taking the lead, Shaggy pressed into the kitchen without a moment s hesitation. With Scooby close behind, the duo strode inside and peered at the various objects and furniture that made up the kitchen. Coming to a table that sat near the oven, it was then that Scooby noticed a pair of eyes staring back at him.

"Raggy Raggy... Ryes!" Poking Shaggy in the leg, Scooby tried to get his lanky friend's attention.

"Rice? Like it's a kitchen Scooby, even the girls might eat some rice now and again." Though with a second though, Shaggy figured that it would be more Shriek-y rice, then sticky. But that was something totally different. Sighing, Scooby shook his head and pointed at the table.

"No Raggy... _Ryes_!" To make sure his pal understood him; he took one paw and stretched his own eye wide to look in Shaggys direction with the larger seeming eye.

"Oh, eyes. Got it Scoob." Patting his buddy on the head, he then tried to lean over and look for the set of eyes he had been talking about.

In an uncharacteristic move, Shaggy was searching for the set of eyes Scooby mentioned. Fred didn't know what had happened to duo he knew so well, but he wasn't sure if how their acting was a bad thing or not? He could honestly admit to himself, that he had sometimes got fed up with the two always running from everything they ran into. Though most of the time it was well deserved, this was a bit hard for Fred to comprehend. It almost felt like how they acted at home...

"Ah ha." Shaggy said, finally seeing something under the table.

"Don't eat me!" A tiny, shaking though slightly familiar voice said from under the table. Rattling the table, it made it seem like the table was afraid as well as what was underneath it.

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of... It's probably just one of the girls..." A second, stronger sounding voice tried to talk some sense into the scared voice.

Bumping a few things, it seemed like something was coming out. Chair legs and cobwebs shifted as a dusty, brown shape emerged from under the table to look at who had found them. A set of dark eyes blinked for a second as the light of the kitchen was a bit brighter then under the table. Once the spots cleared, the eyes were finally able to make out who was there.

"Uncle Shaggy! Uncle Scooby! You're here too!"

Springing forward, Scrappy took flight at the duo. But in his suddenness, the dog had put too much energy into his spring and set the table shaking. Spooked already, the source of the scared voice got spooked and sent itself straight into a scurrying run... Straight into Fred, who caught the dusty form from fleeing any further.

"What's all this racket?" Pushing herself into the Room, Daphne had finally joined the group with Elsa a few steps behind her. The taller woman didn't want to run Daphne over in her long, knee locked strides, so she made sure to hang back a bit before following to close.

"Our Guests have come out of hiding." Winny added amusedly, offering a paw towards where the two dusty characters were. Looking over, Daphne caught the look of the person who Fred had caught.

"...Melvin?"

"Daphne? Fred?" Confused, though relieved, Melvin Toore relaxed for a second in Fred s light grip of him. But as suddenly as he relaxed, Melvin pressed himself into Fred to hug the man around his chest.

"I thought I was a goner! I was so scared... I thought those 'girls' as Scrappy says... we re going to eat me!" Pausing to look at Daphne, he finally noticed Winny, Sibella and Elsa that sat amused off to one side. But he mistook their amusement for hunger and got spooked once again.

"**Awwooo-agh!** Save me!"

Jumping to burrow in the small of Fred s back, Melvin tried to use him as a shield against the girls. Fred, found himself confused yet again for that day. Not only was he not expecting to find their friend Melvin and his dog Scrappy in this creepy crib, but the hug then sudden use of him as a barrier was not something he was ready for.

"Well, it looks like we solved the mystery of the strange sounds... It was Melvin yelling as he was scared."

Daphne seemed rather amused, though she could understand a bit how Melvin felt. She had felt uneasy when she was walking with Elsa as she carried Velma to Shaggy s old room. But her protective side forced her to make sure her best friend was ok, against her fear of the taller woman. But it was hard to hold a grudge against the stiff seeming woman, when she had been so careful with Velma. The whole time they were walking, Elsa made sure to cradle Velma with the utmost care. To the point that Elsa hit the top of her head on a doorframe, because she had been paying more attention to making sure Velma had gotten through the door safely then her own head.

Placing her lightly into the bed, Elsa had a strange, though gentle smile on her face as she made sure to make Velma comfortable and tucked her into the covers. Turning to Daphne, she smiled even up to her eyes just saying one thing.

"She's like Tanis..."

Since Velma was sleeping, Daphne decided to follow Elsa back downstairs. And in following the woman back, they had reached the kitchen in time for all the craziness.

But Fred didn't have that kind of scene with the girls he had interacted with. So he was still puzzled at all the going ons at the time. Shaggy and Scooby were still greeting Scrappy, Daphne seemed to be relaxed around the tall Elsa that stood right beside her, and Sibella and Winny still stood there.

"Hey Shaggy... Can you stop playing with Scrappy and help me out here?"

Making a motion behind him, it was hard for him to do much with Melvin still pressing into his back. Looking up from the floor, Shaggy blushed in embarrassment for a second before untangling himself from the dog pile. He crossed the distance between the pile and Fred with a few strides.

"Like' sure Freddie."

"Nonononono... they are going to eat me..." Mumbled Melvin, who was still frightened at the girls.

"Can't you tell the girls or something that they are scaring him?"

Fred tried to whisper to Shaggy, without insulting the girls in the room, trying to hide his mouth with his hand. Unsure what they might do had they known. But Fred had not known about the amazing hearing of Winny the Werewolf. Ear twitching, it took a second before what had been said clicked in her mind. Eyes going wide, Winny quickly turned to Sibella and whispered in her ear. Once she had heard what Winny had said, she also looked equally shocked.

"Oh... no no... We're not going to hurt him." Sibella tried to move forward a bit to apologize. Though she paused, not wanting to go to close and scare Melvin more. Winny hung back, nodded her head with a sad look on her face. They didn t want to scare Melvin. It was a simple misunderstanding.

"We just thought Scrappy had taught... Melvin was it?" Winny asked, trying to recall his name properly from when Daphne had said it. "We thought Scrappy taught Melvin some deep shrieking. We didn't mean to scare him."

"Deep... Shrieking?" Trying to gather himself, the boy wavered as he asked this from his hiding position behind Fred. Fred wanted to know the answer as well, but wasn t sure why Scrappy would be the one to teach something like that.

"Yeah. When Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy were our teachers, they taught us all sorts of things. And one of them was deep shrieking." Sibella tried to help inform the others of what happened. And why they had not thought anything of the boy s scared screaming. But it really didn t help Melvin much, except make him confused, on top of scared.

"I think you guys are going to have to explain more about what happened when you came here the first time Shag." Fred offered, trying to make sense of it all. Daphne had to agree, she had heard some stories, but not enough apparently. So she seconded the comment from Fred, wanting to know more.

Finally ending their greeting, Scrappy and Scooby came over to see what the rest were doing. Looking at his uncle, Scrappy smiled and nodded.

"We could just tell them everything from the beginning. Maybe that might calm Melvin down some, huh uncle Scooby? What do you think?"

"Rah rah! R'ell rum Raggy." Scooby nodded as well, opening up the floor for his buddy. Shaggy looked at the two and had to agree. It probably would make more sense if he had told them the whole story. And before he might have left out a few details, it was kinda too late now. They had seen it for their own eyes, and might as well know everything.

"Shaggy, before you tell them, why don't we retire to the main room? It's more comfortable then the kitchen and people can sit down." Sibella offered, trying to be a good Head Mistress. She still felt bad for the misunderstanding.

"That sounds good. Why don't we do that?" Daphne agreed, happy to be able to sit down for a bit. That and she really didn't want to stay in the dirty kitchen any longer then she had too. Too many of the webs hung down too far for her hair's liking. So another room sounded good to her.

"Well, what do you think Melvin? Are you up for hearing more about this?" Fred asked, trying to twist around to talk to the teen behind him. Fearful eyes looked up at Fred for a second, before he responded with a weak nod.

"I never thought that there would be something scarier than being chased by a Ghost Dinosaur…" Melvin said, muttering to Fred, though Shaggy over heard it.

"Don't worry Melvin! This isn't, like' as bad. We've been through _far_ scarier things before!" Shaggy said happily, moving past them to get a good seat for telling his tale. Fred felt like placing his head in his hands, at Shaggy's comment.

"I think the worst part…" Fred said, trying to pull Melvin to his side and give him a reassuring shoulder squeeze. "… is that was supposed to make you feel better. Coming from those two, a comment like that means that this isn't that scary. In his own… Shaggy way."

"Why do I not feel relieved?" Melvin said sadly back up at Fred, who had to laugh.

"Sorry Melvin. But at least you can sit by me and Daph. We don't know what happened either. So it doesn't seem to be a bad place. Just… Odd." Fred tried to offer his best advice. Though it wasn't very reassuring for the scared teen.

"You can say that again…" Melvin grumbled, but followed Fred as he led him into the main room.


	4. Awaking

While the rest of the gang came together in the main room, Velma was left by herself upstairs. Tucked away in the room that Shaggy had stayed in during his last stay, Velma had been placed into the very same bed. Elsa had made sure to slip her under the covers, and make sure she was warm and comfortable before they left her earlier.

But unlike the relaxed beatnik, the brainy woman was struggling, even unconscious.

"nngh... were...wolves can't ngh, exist. Fire... must have been a..." Tossing in the bed, she struggled with more than the sheets surrounding her. "...Must have been a trick."

But best her mind could come up with; was halfhearted theories and inconclusive information. It had to be something falsified, like a puppet or automation. Rigged to react to movement or remote controlled from further away. Maybe with the use of cameras and such... It looked so real... But dragon seeming creature aside, she was having trouble with something else as well.

The hardest thing that she was struggling was the fact that Shaggy and Scooby were acting out of their nature. She had grown up with these two, and known them almost her whole lifetime. But this was breaking all concepts that she knew of the duo.

It was dark, it was creepy, and all key points for a proper scary place. Heck, even _she_ was hesitant after all the years of spooky places and damp locations, to enter this location without pausing first. And yet, they strode into the scary environment without hesitation. Like coming home... They walked in without a second look.

Lurching awake, Velma panted against the covers around her. A second ticked by before her whole body locked up in fright. Immediately, her hand went to her face. Her whole body loosened as she found the all too familiar frames were still set upon her nose. Relief flooded her being as she took in the situation; as she removed her glasses to clean them from the fingerprints she had just placed upon the lenses.

Squinting about the room, nothing looked familiar. Though strange as it were, it was not the first nor last time this would probably happen. So she was calm. At least more relaxed, since she still had her glasses. Without them, she would have been a nervous wreck in a strange place like this.

Placing them back upon her nose, she squinted against the darkness and tried to recall what had happened last. She remembered they had been on a long car trip somewhere. And the guys had been acting strange...

"Guys?"

Looking around the room, she noticed that she was the only one there. Straining her ears, she couldn't hear anything nearby. There were some faint sounds of the wind blowing outside, but nothing inside to help her in any way.

"Hm... Ok Dinkley, think. What do you last remember? Are we on a mystery?" But her memory was fuzzy, as if a part of her didn't want to reveal what she had seen a bit ago. Denial was a strong thing, especially for Velma. Her minds best defense for things she couldn't explain, or didn't want to comprehend.

Shaking her head, she would just have to find more clues and figure out where she was, and how to find the others.

Pushing the covers away, she took stock in where she was. The material looked old, yet well maintained enough to not seem unusable. There was dust here and there, as if the room hadn't been cleaned in a while. But it wasn't to the point of seeming abandoned. She found it odd, that when her feet touched floor, she was still wearing her shoes as well. But she couldn't think of why that could have been, since she never slept with her shoes on. Well, unless they had to crash in the van for the night. But still. Pushing that mystery aside, she moved to the window to check out the view. But as her hand reached for the drapery, a knock came at the door.

Turning her head towards the knock, she found that the door to the room that she was in was closed. And with what little moon light coming from a crack in the drapes, she was able to see the room she was in was pretty spacious.

The knock came again, and there seemed to be a muffled sound beyond the door. But it had been too soft for Velma to make out anything. Curiosity beating out everything else, Velma started to move towards the door. As she almost reached the door, something unexpected happened!

Like a glowing ball of light, suddenly a head appeared through the door! With a blue-ish hue to it, the face seemed to have passed right through the door and peeked into the room. Catching a glimpse of Velma, (who backed up in shock) the face seemed pleased and moved as if to go towards her. Shoulders followed the glowing head, but there was a sudden loud **bang** on the other side of the door. The glowing head peered back and seemed to pout, before bringing up a hand towards Velma.

"One moment..." Came a squeaky voice from the ghostly form of the woman, hoping that Velma would give her a second to figure out some problem she was having.

All the while, Velma's eyes had been growing wider and wider. A cascade of information was now flooding her from earlier, added with the fact that she was now seeing something phasing right through the door. It was too much information to take at once.

"_AHHHH!_"

Stumbling back, Velma let out an uncharacteristic scream!

Caught off guard from the sudden shriek from Velma, the glowing head disappeared back through the door. But Velma had been freaking out too much to notice the worry upon the face as it vanished.

As Velma huddled against her own thoughts, she was trying to calm herself down.

"There is a logical explanation for this all. There has to be... There can't been ghosts... We have seen it all before. There is no such thing as ghosts..." Chanting it like a mantra, Velma gathered herself up and tried to get her mind straight.

"It must be a projector... That's it. It's a projection or a hologram. I've seen this before. And it was probably just a speaker with the image. Yeah."

Convincing herself otherwise, Velma moved to try to find the projector. It had to be somewhere in the room. And she guessed it was triggered by a pressure, or a trip switch that she had come across while she was moving towards the door. It just had to be.

Caught up in her search, Velma didn't notice the door opening and letting in a small form. Closing the door behind her, the new arrival was hesitant to move further into the room. She didn't want to cause any more harm then had already occurred.

"Excuse me? Are you ok? Can I help with something?"

Turning around, Velma could just make out the silhouette of a young woman. She seemed to be holding something, and leaning to see what Velma had been doing. But since it sounded like a person, Velma paused to divert her attention to the lady behind her.

"Where am I?"

Ever the detective, Velma kept her distance and tried to gather information. She didn't know what was going on, and without the gang there, she was going to have to get as much information as possible to be able to find them.

"Oh, you are at... Wait; let me turn the light on."

Turning back, the woman went over and fumbled a bit before finding what she was looking for. A quick flick of the switch flooded the once dark room with light. It caught Velma off guard, making her flinch against the sudden brightness. She had been in the dark room so long, her eyes had gotten adjusted to it and she forgot to brace for the light. Plus, she was accidentally looking at the light as it turned on suddenly. Blinking a bunch, her world was covered in little dots as she tried to drive them away. Reeling back a bit from light.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rushing over to her side, the young woman fussed over Velma, helping her up from the floor where she had been searching and to the bed she was on earlier. The woman's grip was strong, but gentle, and led her over without much trouble.

"Here, hold on." Moving away for a second, the other woman seemed to open another door and there were sounds of water being turned on and off. And soon, the woman returned to press a damp cloth into Velma's hands. Cupping them slightly to place the cloth in such a way that she could use without her sight.

"Place that on your eyes."

Feeling the cloth, she figured this woman was only trying to help and complied. Removing her own glasses, she shifted it in such a way, that she could hang the glasses on her own sweater's neckline. With her glasses secured and nearby, she felt comfortable pressing the cool cloth against her eyes. The feeling was definitely nice after the sudden brightness. And so was the darkness.

"Do you live here?" Velma surmised, since the woman seemed to know her way around the room she was in. Plus if she did live here, she might be able to give her valuable information.

"Yeah, I'm a teacher and resident here. You're at Grimwoods."

That name sound familiar Velma thought, as the name of the location came up. But she couldn't remember from where. Listening to just the voice of the woman next to her, she was finding herself feeling quite relaxed. She seemed nice enough, and her voice almost felt similar to her own. There were certain tones in the woman's voice, that conveyed being worried, and Velma felt like she could trust her gut instinct about her.

"Oh, you're a teacher?"

"Ah, yes... I'm a science teacher. I teach the kids here and love doing experiments. It s the best when you can see the look on the kids faces, when something new and amazing... happens..."

This of course, caught Velma attention. With her love of all things and especially leaning, Science was high on her list. But Velma had been lost in her own thoughts and fun memories of her old science classes, to notice the woman's voice trailing off and she just noticed who she was sitting next too.

"So what kind of science do you teach? Genealogy? Biology? Geology? General sciences?..."

"...Um, Hello?"

Expecting the woman to react to her questions, (as any good scientist would love to talk about their favorite subject) there was instead, a long bit of silence. But she could still feel the woman sitting next to her, so she had to still be there.

_Something must have happened..._

Moving the cloth away from her eyes, Velma plucked her glasses from her collar and placed them back on their normal spot upon her nose. Blinking once or twice to focus her eyes, she came upon the look of shock on the face of the woman beside her. Well, what she could see past all the bandages...

"Are you o..."

Just as Velma was about to ask if the woman was alright, the young lady sitting beside her dropped what she was holding and clasped her hands tightly in front of her over her chest.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I really am meeting you. Here! You're '**The**' Velma Dinkley! I knew Shaggy knew you from his stories, but I never thought that you would ever be coming here! It's an honor Miss Dinkley!"

Velma didn't know what to think. Here, she had been not only recognized, but the woman seemed to also know Shaggy as well... This really confused Velma! Add on top of that, the woman seemed bandaged head to toe, due to some accident, Velma really didn't know what to say.

"Oh my, where are my manners? I'm sorry! My name is Tanis, the Mummy's Daughter. Nice to meet you."

Velma started to outstretch her hand in greeting to meet a fan and fellow scientist, till the last part stilled her hand...


	5. Logical Explaination

Tanis didn't miss a beat though. Since Velma offered her hand, she decided to move forward to fill in the gap that happened when Velma heard who her father was. Caught in a daze, she didn't really register the rapid handshake that Tanis was excitedly doing, as her mind tried to process what the woman had just claimed her linage to be.

"It's amazing to meet you! You are really the fore runner in so many sciences! I've read all your journals and papers. I loved your one paper on..."

As Tanis continued to talk, Velma zoned out to pay attention to the feelings in her hand. Fully covered in bandages, there was a small but sturdy hand underneath, giving her a handshake. But there seemed to be unevenness to her skin, almost like it had been burned or something. Gazing up her arm, Velma noticed that in the few gaps that she could see the skin beneath, she could clearly see skin that should not exist on a living being. And with her frequent trips to Egypt and expansive hand on experience with real life mummified flesh... _this shouldn't be possible..._

Fainting back a bit, Tanis snapped out of what she had been saying to grip onto Velma and hold her up from falling.

"Miss Velma, Miss Velma! Are you ok? Do you need to lie down?"

"...This isn't possible..." Velma muttered, her brain trying to compensate for what she had just seen. As Tanis tried to help her, Velma just pushed her away and moved further away. Which only confused the concerned woman. _Why was the esteemed Velma Dinkley, scared of her?_

"Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to offend you. I am sorry, but tell me what I did so I won't do it again."

"... you... you... you should exist. Mummies are not supposed to move... This is illogical..."

Curling up against the wall on the other side of the bed, Velma was trying to rationalize what she had just seen. Because in all of her experience, she understood what it took to make something mummified, yet didn't know how something like that could exist and not only give her a handshake, but could be a fan of her work as well.

"I must be dreaming..."

At first Tanis was a bit shocked and caught off guard at the crazy reaction Velma just had. But thinking back, she had watched Shaggy and Scooby react pretty crazy too when they had first met. And once they had gotten used to the girls, Shaggy had told them stories about his friends from back home. And about Velma, and how hard it would been for her to understand. Remembering that, Tanis sighed and felt bad for scaring Velma. Being a scientist as well, she could rationalize the problem Velma was having with her existence. But just because there was no logical explanation, didn't mean that it couldn't be possible.

"You're not dreaming Miss Velma. You just experiencing something that science has yet to come up with a reason for its existence. Not impossible, just unexplained."

With Tanis' statement, it distracted Velma enough to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Just think back in history, how many things were thought up to be 'magic' or couldn't exist due to the current sciences not being as up to date as it is now? The world was round? Electricity? Men could fly? And yet all of those things are possible now, but not then."

Slowly unwrapping her bandages, Tanis revealed the mummified flesh that made up her arm, and showed it to Velma. Moving her wrist this way and that, she exhibited a flexibility that shouldn't exist in joints that looked like hers.

"Mummies... while most are only husks of what used to be, some are born like me. I can't explain it in any science that I know of... but that doesn't mean that I can't exist, right? I'm right here, talking to you. You can feel my hands, and see me move. So please... Don't be scared. Even though you can't understand how I came to be, doesn't mean we can't be friends? _Right?_"

Tanis moved to offer her hand, but first thought otherwise and moved to wrap up her hand. Not wanting her skin to scare Velma away even more. As she was paying attention to re-wrapping, she didn't notice Velma coming out from hiding.

What Tanis had made sense to the logical woman. There were far too many things that still didn't make any sense to her why it worked. But the fact that it did, and she couldn't explain it, didn't mean that it wasn't possible. So what Tanis said seemed sound enough. And she seemed like a nice enough lady, even though Velma couldn't explain how she could still move. Pushing her doubts aside, the woman was still only trying to be friendly, and even was a fan of her work. So she couldn't be all that bad.

"Let me help you with that..."

Moving herself to the edge of the bed, she fought against her inner protest and gripped Tanis hand lightly to help with the re-bandaging of her hand. It seemed like multiple bandages were added, to manage to cover each individual finger. Tanis tensed up, having a famous yet mostly strange woman wrap her bandages for her. Which she normally let only a few help her out with. But she figured if this would help Velma cope, she would allow it. Plus she would then be able to tell her class how she met The Famous Velma Dinkley, and she helped her with her bandages!

Both Women were awkwardly quiet as Velma worked to finish the wrapping. Each lost in their own thoughts until the last piece was set into place.

"How's that?" Velma asked in a quiet voice. Tanis looked up and gave her hand a flex to test it out. It was better than she had hoped for, not expecting the woman to be as skilled as she was with re-bandaging her digits.

"Oh, good." Tanis replied, blushing a bit from behind the ones that covered her face. It s a very good job, thank you.

"I'm sorry." Velma admitted, feeling silly now. She really felt bad for acting like this around a fellow scientist. It was totally against her character to react in such a way, and she felt embarrassed. Thankfully it seemed like Tanis understood. Though she still was having a harder time dealing with this, a part of her was now excited! Wanting to figure out the new mystery that was set in front of her How monsters could exist.

"Let's start over."

Tanis said, happy that Velma looked like more like the woman she had pictured from Shaggy's stories. It seemed against all her mental images of her, to see her spooked like this. So Tanis was happy she seemed more like herself now. Well, more like she was from Shaggy's stories from long ago.

"... My name is Tanis. It is an honor to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Tanis. My name is Velma."


End file.
